elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Senn Lens Transport
Star Asia Elevator (formerly CKS Channel, still exist but discontinued in 2015 for CKS Channel) is an elevator filmer based in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia. He mainly film elevators in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia and Hat Yai, Songkhla, Thailand which he often goes there than any other elevator filmers. History In 2011, he begins his YouTube channel as chookhaysenn. In 2013, he changed name to CKS Channel. In late March 2015, his Google account got hacked and he made his new Google account with new channel, which changed to CKS 98 Productions to prevent confused with CKS Channel. In May 2015, he made his new YouTube channel on same account as CKS Asia Elevator and in August of that same year, he changed both channels to Star Offtopic Channel and Star Asia Elevator. Life He was born in August 15, 1998, as an autism. During he was a kid, he loves riding elevator but he rarely rode except when he was traveling, he rides more elevator. His hometown is at Wakaf Bharu and move to Condo in 2008. Production slowed down He will slow down to upload new elevator videos from 10 July 2016 till he will get new phone soon or will continue to film elevator this August 2016. However, his own 'ElevaMix' will continue as usual. After his last video uploads on 16 August 2016, he will slow down production again till holiday. Available on 'Youku' (优酷） As of 1 August 2016, he begins to create a Youku account and upload his first elevator video on Youku for China viewers who can't watch it on YouTube. Travel while filming elevators Most of the time, he travel with his parents all the time to film elevators. Most of the time, his parents let him to film elevators solo in hotels and malls in Thailand and not allowed to film solo when filming elevators in malls and hotels in Malaysia due to higher crime rate in Malaysia, except in his hometown area (Kota Bharu). On 22 December 2009, his dad film elevator in Chiang Mai (Doi Suthep). Later on 23 December 2009, he take his first elevator photo via feature phone at Darm Dern Hotel, Khao San Road, Bangkok, Thailand. again on December 2010 in Bangkok (Baiyoke Sky Hotel). In 2011, he filmed his first elevator in 2011 in Kelantan. Beginning in 2012, he started filming his first elevator in Hat Yai and Songkhla in Thailand. On January 2013 due to his elder cousin's wedding at Primula Hotel, Kuala Terengganu, Terengganu, Malaysia, he film a Mitsubsishi elevator and he his first to film in Terengganu state. As of July 2016, he is the first Malaysian elevator filmer to film elevators in South Thailand, Betong in Thailand, Kelantan, Terengganu and Cameron Highlands. Camera history Current *Ninetology C1240 (2012-present, backup camera) *OPPO Neo 7 (26 July 2016-present, his new smartphone camera) Former * Nokia Navigator 6110 (2011-2012) * CSL DS720 (2012-2015) * Samsung Galaxy S2 clone (2012-2013) * Samsung Galaxy W (2013-2014, died after rooting) * Lenovo A889 (2014-May 2016, fixed by himself on August 2016 but give to Star CKX TV for him to film elevators and other stuff) * Ding Ding Iron 2 (September 2015-Febuary 2016, cracked screen) *Panasonic Lumix DMC-S1 (May 2016-June 2016, discontinued) Others * Panasonic Camcorder (2010, film by his dad) * Olympus camera (2009, film by his dad) Town/City that he have film before He only film elevators based in Malaysia and Thailand elevator only. The following is a list of town/city that he have film before. * Chiang Mai (2009, only one video) * Bangkok (2010, two videos) * Kelantan (2011-present, more than 30 videos which some of them are retake) * Terengganu (2013, only one video) * Sungai Kolok (2012 and 2016, 2 videos) * Cameron Highlands (2016, only one video) * Genting Highlands (2014, two videos) * Kuala Lumpur/Putrajaya/Selangor (2014, two videos) * Johor Bharu (2013, only one video) * Penang (2011-2014, more than 5 videos) * Hat Yai (2012-present, more than 10 videos) * Trang (2015, only one video) * Songkhla (2013-2014, two videos) * Krabi (2015, two videos) *Dannok (Sadao)(2016-present, 2 videos) *Betong (Yala, Thailand)(2016-?, 2 videos) Ongoing plans Coming soon... Upcoming plans These are all of his upcoming elevator filming plans: * Pulau Langkawi (this 29 September 2016, confirmed. Will travel in group with bus, total 44 persons) * Hat Yai (this December 2016, wait to be confirmed) * Johor Bahru (this September or late November/ December 2016, date unconfirmed) Trivia *Not just filming elevator, he also make his own comedy show on his YouTube as The Gilo Comedy, cover songs, making video how to install the ROM and travel on Star Offtopic Channel. *Despite he is a Malaysian-based elevator filmer, he is the lead elevator filmer in Southern region of Thailand because his hometown is near Thailand's south border. *He is most likely the most active elevator filmer in Malaysia, besides MrElevatorking. *His non elevator related channel (Star Offtopic Channel) are more popular compared to his elevator related channel (Star Asia Elevator) *He is the first to film at his hometown (Kelantan), Terengganu, Cameron Highlands and South Thailand. *He is the second elevator filmer (after Jessy Tribanyatkul) to film in Yala Province, with different district. (Jessy filmed in Yala Town but he filmed in Betong) *He also make his elevator mixed as 'ElevaMix'. Example like mix all his original elevator video (2 or more) into 1 video with NCS (No Copyright Sounds) song. *As of 1 August 2016, his channel is available on YouTube and Youku. *He is the Malaysia first elevator filmer to take a photo of Darn Dern Hotel elevator at Khao San Road, Bangkok, Thailand. External links *CKS Channel (discontinued) *Star Asia Elevator YouTube page *Star Asia Elevator Facebook Page *Youku (优酷） Category:Elevator filmers from Malaysia